


Bratting My Way to Your Heart

by Chogiwa_missy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogiwa_missy/pseuds/Chogiwa_missy
Summary: The first words you hear your soulmate say shows up on your forearm on your 16th birthday...Luhan has always been eager to meet his soulmate.But what happens when the cool college sophomore Luhan's soulmate turns out to be a bratty teenager?





	1. (1)

Crossposting from [my aff account](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1395952/bratting-my-way-to-your-heart)

The HunHan sequel to [Yeeting My way to your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624831/chapters/48973907) However,can be read as a stand-alone,contains just a little connection with the SuLay prequel.

_______________________________________

The beautiful aroma of pancakes hits Luhan's nostrils as he opens the door of his bedroom.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sophomore is in a good mood,until he enters the kitchen and finds his roommate sucking his soulmate's face off,with some beautiful pancakes sizzling in the background.

Luhan sighs and rolls his eyes at the couple in front of him,''There are other people living here,you know,Zhang Yixing,''

''omph,''Yixing's soulmate Junmyeon quickly breaks the kiss off and reddens in embarrassment.Luhan finds it quiet amusing given that Junmyeon is practically a hyung to them and almost 3 years older than him and Yixing,yet he is the one that gets shy every time Luhan catches the couple doing inappropriate stuff in some corner.

''Not Sorry,''Yixing,being the perverted brat that he is,scoffs,''We are just kissing.''

''Shh,''Junmyeon nudges his brat of a boyfriend and smiles apologetically at Luhan,''I'm sorry,Luhan.I was just leaving.Please the both of you enjoy your breakfast.''

''What?you are already leaving,hyung?''Luhan whines.He likes Junmyeon's company

Junmyeon smiles at Luhan's pouty face,''Sorry,i promised i'll visit my parents and Jongin today.''

''Oh,okay,bye then,hyung.''Luhan says his goodbyes and sits in a chair,snatching some pancakes from a dish

Yixing goes with Junmyeon and comes back a bit too late

''You know,Yixing,you just took a whole 10 minutes to say goodbye to your boyfriend,''Luhan teases

''whatever,Lulu..Just let your soulmate to be found and then we will see who is the grosser one,''Yixing says

''Oh so you agree that you are gross?''Luhan raises his eyebrow and laughs

Yixing rolls his eyes,''shut up and eat your pancakes,i'm heading out for the groceries,_vivi_''

''What the fuck,''Luhan fumes and throws a pancake in Yixing's direction as the later runs away,laughing obnoxiously.

Luhan huffs.

How dare Yixing ruin his mood by talking about his arch nemesis on such fine morning

Luhan looks at his forearm.where the beautiful cursive letters are : _no one dares touch my vivi or y'all have a damn war on your hands_

Luhan sighs,rather sadly.this are the words he will hear his soulmate say

He had always been quite a hopeless romantic and a proud nerd.Him and Yixing,they have been friends since childhood and hardcore fanboys of a kpop group Suck-it-Sunday.

However,both of their lives were turned upside down when they had hit 16,and the got the first ever words they will hear their soulmate say.

While Yixing got the news of Suck-it-Sunday being disbanded,Luhan got his soulmate fussing over some vivi girl

Vivi is a girl's name and Luhan's soulmate is being _really_ protective of her.it was clear to 16 year old Luhan that His unknown jackass soulmate was having an affair behind his back and that had left the poor teen disheartened.

Now even as an adult,Luhan is mad at both his soulmate and that vivi

''Heh,that two timing unloyal hoe of a soulmate,''Luhan mutters under his breath as he aggressively munches on his pancakes.

🐾

''lulu,wake the fuck up,''Luhan jolts and wakes up from post breakfast nap on their couch.

Luhan sits up and scratches his neck as he sees his roommate arranging week's groceries on kitchen table

''by the way,i got a good news for you,''Yixing says while opening the fridge

''Do tell,''Luhan speaks up,still a bit groggy

''Remember,all that whining you were doing that day about being broke and myeon heard you?''Yixing turns to him,''well,being the best,sweetest angel he is (Luhan cringes in the background),he found a student for you.His cousin in high school needs a math teacher,and you are like the math god,so yeah.You can tutor his cousin if you want to.''

''What? why should i tutor a high school student?''Luhan scoffs

''Because,Kyungsoo's parents are ready to pay twice the amount for your service and you are a broke uni student who needs that money?''Yixingt raises an eyebrow

Luhan chews on his bottom lip.Yixing was right

''So tell me about the student then.''Luhan says after a while

''All i know is that his name is Oh Kyungsoo,a high school freshman,Junmyeon's maternal cousin and The Oh's are Super rich.''Yixing replies,''if you are up for it,just let me know and i'll send you the address.''

Luhan nods.

🐾

So,that's how Luhan finds himself sitting in front of the Oh couple,on a fine sunday evening.

''So,Luhan,''Mr Oh says,''Junmyeon has told me you are exceptionally good at maths.''

Luhan blushes furiously and Mrs Oh cooes,''you are so cute!You will be a great teacher to Kyungsoo.Now,let's meet your student,shall we?''

''So,i-i'm hired?''Luhan asks,surprised.He was expecting a short interview at the least

''Oh,honey,of course,''Mrs Oh stands up and smiles at him,''Junmyeon would never send less than the best one for Kyungsoo.''

''Thank you so much,''Luhan bows in respect.The Oh's are such a cute couple.

Then he is led to a room inside.

A small boy with big round eyes opens the door and lets him in.

''Hello,i am Oh Kyungsoo,''the boy speaks up after Luhan takes a sit on the chair.

''Kyungsoo? that's such a nice name.I am Luhan,''Luhan introduces himself,''Please take a sit,Kyungsoo.''

''So tell me,what field of math do you find the hardest?'' Luhan asks

''mmm everything?''Kyungsoo says in a joking voice and Luhan laughs.Maybe this tutoring session was not going to be as boring as he had thought.

🐾

Luhan looks down at his phone and sighs.His professor's e-mail,saying the class is cancelled and a half assed apology for anouncing it in such a short notice, stares back at him.

Now,what.

All of his friends were in their respective classes,given that it was 11 in the morning.Luhan closes the email and texts his student.

Kyungsoo is a great kid and very smart too.Mr and Mrs. Oh dotes on him like their own one.Luhan always has a great time at the Oh's house and now he finds himself looking forward to going to the place.Nowadays,he even prefers Kyungsoo's company over Jongdae's loudass one.

Did he mention that he has developed a weird bro relationship with the quiet cute high school student?!

Luhan types a message to Kyungsoo.

**To _: Soo_**

_Hey,are you at school?_

Luhan turns the screen off and almost facepalms,of course a high schooler will be at school at 11 in a school day.

but his phone vibrates again and he quickly takes it out

**from : Soo**

_No,hyung,i missed school today.Why?_

**To : Soo**

_Can i come over?!i'll bring snacks for you_

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he reads Luhan's message.Luhan is less like a teacher and more like a whiny little brother to Kyungsoo.Almost like his own elder brother.

Kyungsoo types and sends another text

**To : Lu **

_trust me,You don't wanna come.There's a reason why i missed school today,and you don't wanna meet that reason._

Luhan reads the text and gets confused.What is going on?meeting that reason?

Kyungsoo just needs to learn better grammer.Luhan shooks his head and types in 

**To : Soo**

_whatever,soo.Your teacher is coming and that's final.Bye_

Kyungsoo just sighs and stares at the message.

🐾

Luhan rings the doorbell and waits.

Everything is normal and Kyungsoo opens the door almost immediately.

Luhan smiles and Kyugsoo shushes him before he even opens his mouth.Then drags Luhan to his room and closes the door.

''Whoa,Soo,what is happening here?''Luhan says while taking out the bags of chips and his americano.

''Nothing,it's just,my elder brother,''Kyungsoo says

''You have a brother?''Luhan asks surprised,''Where is he-''

Luhan's words get cut off with loud banging noises from upstairs

Kyungsoo sighs,''that's him.''

''OOOO,''Luhan says while sipping his coffee,''is that why you missed school today?''

Kyungsoo nods,''Yeah,Sehun and i go to school together and today he threw a tantrum and didn't let anyone leave.Mom and dad are off to office now,but i'm stuck with him.''

''Come on,is he that bad?''Luhan chuckles,amused

''OF COURSE,is that even a question.everybody knows,Oh Sehun,the brattiest brat of our school,who likes throwing tantrums about everything'',Kyungsoo rants,''He yesterday cried and fought with each one of us because someone ate his leftover piece of bread."

"Was that you who ate it?"Luhan teases

"It was just a damn piece of old bread!"Kyungsoo groans while Luhan laughs his ass off 

"he is just a year older than me,but he acts like he is the president or something.a teen brat,that's what he is,''Kyungsoo finishes in an angry voice

''Oh sehun,huh,''Luhan says,''so what is he angry about today?''

''it's about his dog,one of the maids touched his dog and he is screaming since morn-''

Kyungsoo gets cut off when a loud voice booms outside

NO ONE DARES TOUCH MY VIVI OR Y'ALL HAVE A DAMN WAR ON YOUR HANDS and then the sound of a door closing.

Luhan chokes violently on his americano and Kyungsoo rushes to his teacher

''oh my god,Lu hyung, are you okay?''Kyungsoo pats his back and Luhan just coughs violently.

After a while,Luhan calms down,but now he starts balling his eyes out

''umm,hyung?why are you crying?are you ill?should i call the doctor?''Kyungsoo asks,confused as to why Luhan suddenly started crying

''S-soo,''Luhan hiccups and clutches onto Kyungsoo's hand,''i-i want to die.''

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows and quickly picks up his phone to call his Junmyeon hyung while patting the wailing Luhan's back.

Something was very wrong.

🐾 🐾 🐾 


	2. (2)

Yixing facepalms himself when he talks to Kyungsoo on the phone.

When Junmyeon called him saying something was wrong with Luhan,Yixing had dropped all his works and bolted to them.

Apparantly Luhan had cried himself to sleep and Junmyeon is worried out of his mind.After hearing Luhan started crying while he was at Kyungsoo's house,Yixing calls Kyungsoo and asks every detail

When Kyungsoo says that his elder brother threatened everyone in the house and after hearing the threat,Luhan had started crying.Maybe Luhan was scared.

What the threat was about?Yeah,something about not touching his brother's dog vivi

So yixing rushes to Luhan's room and ignores the baffled Junmyeon.

He takes Luhan's hand and tells Kyungsoo on the phone,''Was your brother's threat 'no one dares touch my vivi or y'all have a damn war on your hands'?''

Kyungsoo stays silent for a few,thinking.Then he replies,''yeah yeah!exactly that sentence.He has learned the ''y'all'' thing recently from twitter so he uses it everywhere cz he thinks it's cool.''Kyungsoo rants

But Yixing's mind is already filled.So,he thanks the kid and hangs up

''honey,what's wrong?''Junmyeon asks him and Yixing turns to his boyfriend,''Hey,bunny,can you tell me some more stuff about this Sehun cousin of yours and then i'll explain the whole thing.''

''O-kay?''Junmyeon says,still confused,''Oh Sehun is the eldest son of my maternal uncle,He is a sophomore in high school.He is a brat...very childish and throws tantrums over weird things.Like one time he cried himself to sleep because he was missing batman,''Junmyeon chews on his lips,''oh yeah,it's his birthday this week,he is turning 16 soon and he is very excited to meet his soulmate.he said if his soulmate is not someone like idol Xiumin and doesn't buy him bubble tea every day,he will disown them.''

''Xiumin?''Yixing asks

"umm yeah,Xiumin is some singer from his favourite kpop group.Sehun is a weird kid."

Yixing nods his head to that 

''Oh and he is crazy about his dog,vivi,a bicheon frise that i gifted him like 3 years ago,He is ready to kill anyone who comes near his dog,''Junmyeon sighs,''i still apologize to my uncle for buying Sehun that dog.''

''Vivi is a dog?What the fuck Ahhahahahhaahahaha,''Yixing laughs out loud so much Junmyeon startles and Luhan wakes up from his sleep

''What is it,xing?''Junmkyeon asks,''oo,Luhan you are up!''

"HELL YEAH,I LOVE KARMA,KARMA IS A YIXING FAN,''Yixing says smugly

"What is happening?"Junmyeon asks,looks like Yixing knows something

''not up for your shit right now,Yixing,''Luhan says in a groggy voice

''Oh yes yes,Luhan,''Yixing says than walks up to Junmyeon and anounces loudly,''The bratty dog-crazy Oh Sehun of BratVille is apparantly,our baby Luhan's soulmate,that too,an underage soulmate.Good luck,Luhannie.That's what you get for mocking me about yeeting Junmyeon across the floor at our first meeting''

Junmyeon's jaw drops to the floor as Luhan starts wailing again.

🐾

After a horrendous week of agony and misery,Luhan stands in front of the Oh's main door.and rings the bell

A maid opens the door and lets him in.

Kyungsoo and his parents were out to visit Junmyeon's family and he had texted Luhan that they will be back in an hour,So,Luhan just decides to wait for Kyungsoo.

He has not met or seen his soulmate yet and honestly Luhan couldn't be happier.

But as the saying goes,Fate always bites you in the ass when you are happy...okay,maybe Luhan made that up but still it's true and that's what happens while Luhan was waiting for Kyungsoo

He doesn't know what he was thinking but he kept the room of Kyungsoo's door open and then he just sits there scrolling through his instagram.

Suddenly he feels something fluffy rubbing on his legs and he looks down to see a really,fluffy cute dog rubbing itself in his feet.Luhan has always been an animal lover and animals also love him.So,he just bends and picks the small puppy on his lap without thinking much

''hey floffity fluffity it's time to kissity,''Luhan cooes at the puppy making noises 

And it's when the sound of something crashing on the floor reaches his ears Luhan looks up only to find a lanky young boy with his mouth agape staring at Luhan and his drink crashed on the floor

Luhan pales.For sure,the puppy he is petting is the infamous vivi and the boy at the door is his infamous bratty soulmate

''Y-you..''The boy speaks up and he looks at his forearm then looks back at Luhan,''You are my soulmate?What the hell,you are old!''

Wait,what

What.a.brat.

the fuming Luhan lets vivi go and stands up,''How dare you,you lil shit.''

''ugh,i don't even care,old man,''Sehun rolls his eyes,''see what you have done?''Sehun points at the mess that he has made

''I did that?no!you dropped your drink,you brat,''Luhan shouts

''you made me do it,old man,it's not like i walk to my brother's room and find my soulmate every day,''Sehun sasses,''Now take responsibility!''

''W-What?why would i-''Luhan says but Sehun cuts him off and starts dragging him towards the door,''i don't know.you are taking me to my favourite bubble tea shop.And you are buying me as many cups i want,it's your responsibility to take care of your soulmate,old man.I'm sorry but i don't make the rules here.''

''h-hey,brat,Kyungsoo will wait for me,''Luhan protests but Sehun beats him to it,''i'll just ask Junmyeon hyung to hold them back longer.You can't escape me.''

Luhan facepalms himself while being dragged by the teenager.

🐾

So,there he was now,buying bubble tea,for an unknown bratty kid,he has just met,correction his _soulmate._

''that would be 25 dollars,''the guy on the counter says and Luhan chokes on thin air,''w-what?''

Sehun elbows the older and mutters,''don't embarrass me,old man,just pay.i'll be outside.''

Luhan pays and steps out the cafe in a daze.if this kept happening he would go bankrupt in a month

he finds the culprit sitting on the park bench with almost like 8 cups of bubble tea beside him.That's why the bill was so high?

what the fuck

Then he sees it,Sehun with some other guy around the younger's age.Luhan creeps closer and listens

''Yo,bitchy face,who all this bubble tea is for?''one teen says 

''Fuck you,Dan,''Sehun says

''Oh,you only have that little smart mouth of yours,Oh...we all know you can't do shit.you just get beaten up all the time,''the other boy laughs and Luhan's blood boils.

Sehun was getting bullied in school?

_his _soulmate was getting bullied in school? Was that why he became so sensitive and reactive to everything around him?

For fuck's sake,Sehun is just a silly childish kid! He doesn't deserve this.Luhan fumes

''Probably he stole those cz no one in their right mind would spend money for ugly hun,''another teen says and Luhan sees one of the guys grab Sehun's shoulder rather harshly,

that was the last straw

Luhan steps out and holds the bully's wrist.

''What is going on here,''Luhan's says in a cold tone and the teens look at him,surprised.

But the main bully recovers quickly and retorts,"Nothing,we were just talking to ugly here."

Luhan is a very calm and peaceful guy but he is scary when he is angry

Luhan towers over the bullies and smiles sweetly before swiftly punching the boy who grabbed Sehun's shoulder square on the nose,startling all the boys around him,even Sehun,if the little squeek he lets out is anything to go by.

the bully tumbles backwards.fear evident in his eyes

then Luhan looks at the other two bullies and starts in a cold tone,''Listen,you bastards,I am Sehun's boyfriend and if any of you ever come anywhere near him or touch him or bully him,i will make sure that every bone on your body is broken.all of you will STAY.AWAY.FROM.MY.BOY.is that clear?''

Luhan raises an eyebrow and The bullies nod.

"NOW FUCK OFF,"Luhan burks and the boys quickly flees away.

Luhan turns and sees Sehun standing behind him,staring at him with his tear stained face with an unreadable expression on his face.

He sighs and asks,''yo,kid you okay?''

''Sehun?say somethi-''Luhan gets cut off by Sehun

''your name is pretty,your voice is pretty,your smile is pretty,your whole existence is pretty,''Sehun says in shaky voice and nods to himself as if checking on some list,''you buy me bubble tea and didn't even scold me and vivi loves you too which is really weird cz vivi doesn't like strangers,you defended me even though we have only met an hour ago.you are strong and kind and brave''After having a minute long monologue,the teen suddenly squeeks and Luhan jumps out of shock

''What the fuck,kid,''Luhan screams but is cut off a second later when the teen takes one of his hands and holds it against his own cheek.

"Kid?''Luhan calls again as Sehun burries his face in the older's chest

''Thank you,God!''Sehun says,still pressing his cheek against Luhan's hand

''umm Sehun?what is going on though?''Luhan asks again, then Sehun looks up at him and says happily,''i had a list of all the traits i'd want in my soulmate and i prayed every night to get a soulmate like that..AND YOU ARE JUST LIKE THAT!i mean i wanted and thought that my soulmate would be a cute girl.But You are even better!You look like a fairy!But you are also kind,strong,brave and protect me!''the teen giggles goofily,his eyes forming crescent moons 

Luhan's heart softens at the sight and he ruffles Sehun's fluffy hair,''Thank you,kid.''

But suddenly Sehun's smile fades and luhan frowns,''what happened?''

''A-are you sad that i am your soulmate?''Sehun says rather gloomily,''i mean,i am a brat and nobody likes me.and you are so cool and matured''the younger pouts sadly

Luhan's heart shatters at this and he cups the younger's cheeks,''listen,kid,if i didn't already like you,my broke ass wouldn't have spend most of my grocery money for your stupid bubble tea.and i wouldn't have fight those kids for you.So,never doubt our bond,okay?i wouldn't want anyone else to be my soulmate''

''So,you don't hate that i'm a brat?''Sehun asks with hopeful eyes

''No i don't,''Luhan laughs and pets the younger's back,''and if anyone ever tries to hurt you again,just tell me and i'll beat their asses...in this house,no one hurts Luhan's brat.''

''yay!''Sehun cheers,''i have always wanted a big,bad boyfriend!'' Sehun says as he presses his face in Luhan's hand again and this time Luhan puts his other hand round the teen's shoulder,laughing at Sehun's sillyness.

He has a whole life ahead of him to protect this cheeky brat and Luhan sure was looking forward to it.

🐾🐾🐾 

-Dree,xoxo


End file.
